A Night In Hanamura
by Hamanya
Summary: A D. Va fan wins a chance to meet his idol in person. Things quickly take a steamy turn, as being a worldwide icon constantly under the spotlight can leave some needs unfulfilled!
1. The Competition

" _Nerf this!"_ shouted D. Va's smug voice, followed closely by the sound of her MEKA initiating self destruct mode. The loud siren began to hum and the power core starting whirring, shortly to be followed by…

Nate stuck out his arm and slammed the source of the noise: his official D. Va merchandise alarm clock. He yawned loudly and stretched before sticking two feet out his bed, standing up slowly. He walked one step… two steps… three steps, and slumped into his computer chair.

Nate Page. Age 20. Slightly above-average height. Not obese, but neither was he an athlete. Currently living alone in a small flat on the east coast of the US. He was presently sat in a comfortable computer chair styled to look like D. Va's MEKA unit. His desk, keyboard and mouse were all also D. Va branded. His walls were painted her signature colours, and there were posters pinned from ceiling to floor of her, her films, her missions etc. In the spaces where there were no posters, there were instead shelves. Shelves full of official D. Va merchandise.

To many, Nate was an obsessive freak. To the rest, a bedroom-dwelling pervert. Deep down however, Nate knew the truth: his love for D. Va was pure. He was not the sort to go searching for the (obviously photoshopped) explicit photos, or to read the (purely fantasy) sexual exploits people claimed to have had with her. He loved D. Va for who she was. A Starcraft professional, yes. A witty and entertaining streamer, certainly. A hero to the Korean people, without a doubt. However, she was so much more than the sum of all her amazing parts. She was an idol. A muse. A force of good which had no equal.

It was due to this undying passion within Nate that his reaction to the headline on "Nerf This" (the #1 D. Va news blog, of which he himself was a contributor) was so extreme.

 **"Win a V.I.P meeting with D. Va!"**

Nate read the latest headline and froze. He then re-read the headline, and his pulse increased. His hand started to shake. Finally, he read the headline one final time _very slowly._

 _Meet… D. Va._

Not just a shout-out on her stream. Not just getting waved at in a crowd of people. Not just a handshake and a signature at a convention meet-and-greet.

A full on, one-to-one, V.I.P meeting with her.

Nate quickly skimmed the terms and conditions. Must be 18+. Check. Must be able to travel. Check. Must have a "glitch" account (the site that D. Va, as well as every other gamer, streamed on). Check, obviously.

The meeting would take place at this years Blizzcon being held in Hanamura, Japan. The V.I.P pass would allow full access to all the announcements at the convention, as well as free food and drinks. The actual session with D. Va would last one hour.

The rules: at some point between now and before Blizzcon (a few weeks away), D. Va would call out the name of a viewer in her stream. If that person responded within 15 seconds (proving that they were actually watching the show), they won.

Immediately, Nate began to devise ways to rig the system in his favour. He couldn't leave a once in a lifetime opportunity like this to be determined by dumb luck. Firstly, he would make dozens of bot accounts to watch the stream in order to give himself a better chance of winning. He kept a master list so that he could immediately jump into the correct account if one of them was announced.

Secondly, he needed to make sure he was always awake whilst she was streaming. _Well, I already have that one covered,_ Nate thought to himself, and it was true. His alarm had woken him up today at 7.30pm. A strange time to start the day, until you convert the time into the Korean equivalent: 9.30am. This gave him exactly half an hour in order to prepare for watching D. Va's stream just as it starts at 10am.

Finally, simply being awake while the stream was live wasn't enough. He would need to always be able to hear the stream, no matter where he was in his flat. Luckily, he had a pair of wireless headphones (styled to look like D. Va's pair, of course) which suited the job perfectly.

"annyeonghaseyo modu! (good morning everybody!)" a familiar voice rang through his speakers. It was D. Va, starting her stream at the usual time. His usual half an hour preparation time had flown past in what seemed like seconds. Now he had to choose between eating breakfast and going to the bathroom, which would mean missing out on the start of D. Va's stream, or he would just have to wait a few hours for her first scheduled stream break.

 _Easy choice_ Nate thought to himself as he sunk deeper into his seat, and started another day of idol watching.

* * *

The first day after the competition's announcement went by without event, as did the second. However, at 3am on the third day, D. Va finally announced the first name with a chance of winning.

"Competition time guys!" her soft voice announced over her stream. She leaned into the camera and squinted at the list of viewers in her channel. "Lets see… MonkeySurf72, are you there?"

Nate was not at his desk whilst this was happening – he was on the toilet. As soon as D. Va had said the word "competition" he had immediately pulled up his trousers, tripped over, hurriedly stood up again, banged his elbow on the door, and dashed to his desk.

He didn't recognise the name she had called out as being on his list of bots, but he still searched. You didn't leave something like this down to intuition.

No results found. Nate could feel his pulse in his ears. He looked over at the chat, which had been in a complete state of pandemonium just seconds before, to see that it had been turned to "quiet mode". Nobody was allowed to say anything except the moderators or the name that had been read out.

"Ten seconds left!" D. Va sweetly counted down.

Nate stared at the chat box. If a message from "MonkeySurf72" popped up, that was it. All of his hard work would have been for nothing. Sweat beads started forming on his forehead. He stopped breathing.

"Five… four..."

The chat remained empty. Nate couldn't handle the stress of the situation and closed his eyes.

"Three... two..."

Nate peaked at the chat through his fingers.

"One... oops! Looked like you missed your chance!" D. Va giggled to herself. "Stay tuned for another draw tomorrow guys!"

Nate finally caught his breath and leaned back in his chair. His heart slowly returned to a normal pace. _That was way too close,_ he thought to himself. He decided to double the already high number of bots he was running in the chat.

* * *

The next day, Nate was prepared. He had brought all the food he was going to eat that day into his room, as well as several bottles of water. _Once I've drunk an entire bottle, I'll also have the toilet situation covered_ , he thought to himself.

It wasn't until the sun had started to rise outside of Nate's window that the next draw happened. Nate had started yawning, kept awake only on the caffeine from his Mountain Dew (the drink of choice for all professional gamers, including D. Va).

"It's the moment I know you've all been waiting for..." D. Va's voice came over Nate's headset, causing him to bolt upright in his chair. "Time to see if we can get a winner for this competition," she said, once again peering down a list of names on her screen.

"MemeKid420, are you awake?" she asked. All the blood suddenly rushed to Nate's head – that was definitely one of his bot user names. He quickly searched his master list and found the name, clicking the link that would send him to the browser tab that had been logged into that account.

He clicked into the chat box and victoriously typed "WOW, I WON!". A gong sound rang into his headset, signalling some sort of error. A red error message appeared in the chatbox.

The chat is currently in quiet mode. Only the moderators and "MemeKid420" have speaking privilage.

"Ten seconds left!" D. Va's voice reminded him.

He looked down, confused. He realised that he was _not_ logged in as MemeKid420 on this tab, but instead was logged into one of his other throw-away accounts. Something had gone seriously wrong with his list.

He immediately set to work clicking through all the open browser windows, checking the account name on each one.

"Five... four..."

His clicking increased pace. His hands started to shake. He gritted his teeth. If D. Va had seen his APM she would have been impressed.

"Three... two..."

Nate started to audibly shout as he flew through the remaining tabs.

"One... oh! There you are!" D. Va said, in response to Nate's very frantically typed message of "HERE" after he found the correct tab.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed, her beautiful smile beaming across the screen. "I can't wait to meet you! Someone will message you shortly to get your details."

The chat was unmuted, and was immediately filled with incredibly vitriolic messages regarding the winner and their own despair at not being picked. However, Nate was too busy trying to recover from his intense movements to notice. He stood up, removed his headset and immediately fell face-first onto his bed, letting out a primal roar muffled by the duvet.

"I'm going to meet her... its really going to happen..." he said to himself. He reached his hand over and grabbed hold of his D. Va body-pillow, hugging it tightly. Only 2 weeks and 3 days until Blizzcon – but who was counting?


	2. Meeting D Va

Nate shifted nervously on the large, red sofa in the V.I.P lounge. His heart-rate had been excessive all day, but now that he was only minutes away from meeting his idol it was through the roof. His mind was racing trying to remember any of the topics of conversation he had thought of over the last two weeks, but his brain was currently being as useful as a plate of jelly.

It was early evening – the main events such as the meet-and-greets and big game announcements (finally, Warcraft 4!) had been and gone. Nate had already caught a glimpse of D. Va at the meet-and-greet table, signing boxed copies of Starcraft 2's newest expansion. He had wanted to run up to her there and then, but the timing didn't seem right (not to mention he would have been tackled by security).

He had seen her again as a guest speaker at the Starcraft conference, for which Nate was allowed front row seats thanks to his V.I.P ticket. The way she could hype the audience up, the way she moved on stage. Nate was so entranced by her persona that he wasn't even sure what was being announced.

He looked around the V.I.P lounge he was sat in. In the centre was a huge, red, circular sofa – enough to comfortably fit at least 10 people on it at once. The rest of the room was D. Va themed – it was how he dreamed his bedroom of being, if only he had an unlimited budget. Rare posters and pictures of D. Va adorned the walls. The lights to the room were pink, blue and white – D. Va's signature colours. Around the room were tables with snacks on. There were several large bottles of Mountain Dew and multiple packets of Doritos – two snacks that D. Va had single handedly popularised into gamer culture.

Nate let out a large sigh as he tried to focus on the task ahead – he needed to act normal. He couldn't simply come out and say that he watched her all day, every day. He couldn't mention his deeply held feelings towards her. He _definitely_ couldn't mention the unofficial body pillow he had of her (the only unofficial item in his collection, as there was no official line for that sort of thing).

He thought through the questions he could ask her. The problem with being a super-fan like Nate was that for all of the questions he could think of, he already had answers to them. "Why did you get into gaming?"… he already knew. "How do you feel about being a military hero?" … he already knew. Those were the weak-sauce questions that 'real' interviewers would ask.

As this thought was going through his head, the door suddenly opened. Nate's eyes darted towards the door and he quickly jumped to his feet.

There, in the doorway, was D. Va. She was short – at least half a foot shorter than Nate. She was still wearing her battle suit, as she had done during the day. Nate couldn't help but stare at the way the tight fitting material accentuated every contour of her body. It felt invasive – from this distance it was almost like seeing her nude.

She was also wearing her headset, as well as her signature pink bunny whiskers painted on her cheeks. It was the way he had seen her in so many photos and videos, and yet here in the flesh she was more beautiful than he had ever even dreamed of.

"Hiya!" she squeaked, and snapped Nate out of his stare. He stumbled over to the doorway and reached out a hand to shake hers with. Much to Nate's disappointment, she still had the gloves of her suit on. He noticed that her grip was much stronger than you might expect for a 19 year old Korean girl - although perhaps weaker than you might expect from a military mech pilot.

D. Va looked behind Nate and saw the food tables full of assorted snacks. She immediately dashed over to them and started stuffing Doritos into her mouth.

"Sorry, I know you must be excited and all, but I'm absolutely starving," she said, washing down the contents of her mouth with a big sip of Mountain Dew. "I've been so busy today that I haven't managed to have a proper break," she explained to him hurriedly, "oh, speaking of which..." she trailed off as she skipped over to the bathroom at the back of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Nate was still stood over by the doorway, still in awe that D. Va was really here, really speaking to him, really... peeing just behind that door. His mind quickly raced for something to say when she returned. Something funny, something intelligent, something poetic... nothing came to mind.

The sound of a flush and a door opening caused him to look back up. "Sorry. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to stay on schedule at these sorts of events," she said as she went back to the snack table, this time helping herself to some very fancy looking sub sandwiches.

Nate was still awkwardly hanging by the door, and decided that he should at least move back towards the sofa. D. Va noticed this, and brought a handful of sandwiches back over to the sofa, sitting down opposite Nate.

"Sorry! This probably isn't exactly what you were expecting from your V.I.P meeting, huh?" she apologised, and gestured to the centre sofa.

Nate laughed. Seeing D. Va like this put his mind at ease. Faced with her intense, perfect persona that she usually portrayed he might have been still too scared to speak – but sitting opposite him now was just a very hungry and erratic young girl.

"I didn't know what to expect, to be honest," Nate admitted.

D. Va looked at him quizzically. "Didn't know what to expect? Do you not know much about me?" she asked sincerely. She had probably had previous meetings with people who barely knew who she was.

"No no! I know everything about you," Nate blurted out. He quickly realised how he sounded and blushed, explaining, "I mean, I watch you all the time. I just didn't know what it would be like to talk to you in person."

D. Va giggled at the awkward, nerdy mess sat in front of her. "Well, here I am!" she declared. Nate let out a breath of relief – the introductions could have gone a lot worse.

"So, what's your name?" D. Va asked.

"Nate," he replied. D. Va stuck out her gloved hand again, then quickly realised it was now covered in Dorito dust and bread crumbs. She put the sandwich in her hand down and pulled off one of her gloves, stretching her bare hand out to shake Nate's.

"Nice to meet you Nate," she said, smiling her signature smile as she said it. "I'm Hana!"

Nate thrust out his hand and out again shook his idol's hand. This time he felt the warmth of her soft skin, her delicate fingers wrapping around his palm. The sensation caused him to space out a little bit, as though he were in a dream. D. Va stared at him, a strange look emerging on her face.

"Uhh… can I have my hand back now?" she sarcastically asked.

"Sorry!" Nate stammered, loosening his grip.

They sat silently as D. Va went back to finishing off the sandwiches she had brought over. Nate simply sat and marvelled as she delicately ate, bite by bite. His eyes slowly wandered back to her battle suit: the glossy, almost plastic material snugly gripping every inch of her body, causing it to emphasize her… features.

"So," D. Va said, causing his eyes to immediately jump back to eye level. "How are you enjoying Hanamura?"

"Oh, it's incredible! I was in an arcade this morning and they seemed to have like, every game imaginable," Nate replied.

D. Va's eyes widened. "Lucky!" she remarked. "I haven't had a chance to see much around here yet. Too many 'official' duties to attend to," she sighed.

"That sucks. Think you'll get time to see the sights?" he asked.

"Yeah – Blizzcon is another 2 days after this, I still have more fan meetings to attend and everything. After that though, I got my manager to book a free day to spend doing tourist stuff before flying back to Korea," she smiled, and then hummed. "I'll probably have to book that arcade out just for myself. I'm not greedy or anything, but if I turn up unannounced I'll just get swarmed for signatures and not be able to play any of the games!"

"Wow..." Nate remarked. "It must be tough being so famous."

D. Va sighed collapsing onto the sofa. "Ugh, tell me about it!" she said. "Don't get me wrong, I love my fans, and I love what I do, but I do love moments like this too."

"Moments like this?" Nate enquired.

"Yeah! I mean, let me put it this way. Back home, I wake up and I turn on my stream camera. That only gets turned off when I go to bed. If I'm not streaming, I'll be at a con like this one – and there isn't a lot of difference between being in front of a camera and being in front of a crowd of thousands..."

"But this!" she threw her arms open and looked at Nate, "No camera, no crowds, no expectations to live up to. I can just be me!"

Nat sat silent, listening. D. Va looked over at him and quickly sat back up.

"Sorry, I'm being selfish. This is your big moment and I'm just using it as a chance to kick back."

"No no, its fine!" Nate quickly comforted her. "I'd rather you be you – its a side I've never seen before. I spend twelve hours a day watching and reading about 'D. Va ', it would be nice to get to know the real Hana."

D. Va raised an eyebrow at him. "twelve hours a day? You really watch me that much?"

 _Oh shit,_ Nate thought. He had broken one of the few rules he had set himself: don't mention how much of an obsessed super-fan you are.

"Well… yeah," he admitted. There was no way to back away from an admission like that.

" _Everyday_?" D. Va continued to pry. Nate nodded and sheepishly broke eye contact. His cheeks started to turn crimson. "Wow. No wonder you won the contest," she remarked.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds. Nate felt his palms getting sweaty. _I blew it_ he thought to himself. _The one chance to talk with D. Va one-on-one and I end up looking like a total creep._

"So… do you have any questions for me?" D. Va broke the silence.

Nate looked up. He didn't really have anything to ask that wasn't either too personal of a question or something he already knew the answer to. He opened his lips, hoping that his brain would take over and come up with a good question, but instead he found his mouth completely dry.

"Can I ask you one?" D. Va asked before Nate had managed to say anything. Nate looked up. Her face was still gentle, with a hint of genuine interest. There wasn't a look of disgust or disdain anywhere to be found. "Why do you watch me that much?"

"Well you're..." Nate started. This was the one question he knew the answer to for sure – if 'Reasons To Love D. Va' was ever a category on a quiz show, he would sweep the grand prize. "You're awesome... and funny... and smart... not to mention an actual hero!" He paused and looked at her – she had started to blush shyly. "You're cool, you're enthusiastic, you're optimistic… you're… beautiful," Nate blurted.

They sat in silence, D. Va's mouth slightly agape. "You really think that I'm all of those things?" she asked.

"Of course! If I didn't really believe all of that, I wouldn't have collected all of your merchandise, all of your posters, or have a body pillo..." Nate fell silent. He had broken the other rule he set himself for the evening: do not, under any circumstances, mention the body pillow. His heart doubled in pace. He could feel the sweat dripping off of his forehead. He waited for D. Va to call for security and have him kicked out.

Instead, he watched as she doubled over with laughter. "You..." she gasped, "you have a _body pillow_ of me?"

Nate's head fell into his hands with shame. D. Va continued to laugh for another minute before she finally regained her composure.

"I hate those things, you know," she said, wiping away the tears she had started to shed from laughter.

"I'm so sorry," Nate started to apologise, assuming he had offended her with his perversion.

"No its fine," she explained, "I don't care that people fantasize about me. I mean, I'm honestly kind of flattered that people go... that far with their obsession with me."

She stood up and walked towards Nate, announcing "What I really hate about them is that they always get the proportions wrong!"

"I mean, look at these," she exclaimed, cupping her breasts. Nate's eyes widened, unable to help himself staring straight at them. "Let me guess, on your pillow they're either really flat," she stated, flattening her hands over her breasts to demonstrate, "or they're out to here!" she said as she motioned her hands to outline having very generous proportions.

"They... they're..." Nate struggled to find words. He became acutely aware of a stiffening feeling in his trousers. "They're flat… on mine," he quietly admitted.

"See! None of them get it right," she exclaimed. "Don't get me started on the rule 34, either". She gestured for Nate to move up on the sofa, which he did. She sat down beside him, close enough that their shoulders brushed together.

"That's another thing I miss out on, you know," she said. She was now close enough that he could feel her breath against his cheek. He turned to face her, his lips so close... no. There was no way anything would happen. If he attempted anything, he would get muscled out the room by security and probably beaten to death by her fan-boys.

"All that time in front of the camera, all that time going to conventions. No time to fit a boyfriend into all of that," she explained. She laughed to herself, "not that I would want one. Too much drama and commitment. Not to mention I'd lose half my viewers if I announced anything like that!".

Nate laughed with her, relieved that the conversation had moved off of that topic. For a moment there, he thought she might... no. It must have just been his imagination.

"However," she said, suddenly dead serious, "there are certainly aspects of that sort of thing that I miss."

Nate gulped. D. Va stared straight at him, her eyes piercing his.

" _Physical_ aspects," she stressed.

Nate's mind became a blur. Was she... could she be... implying that... she wanted to...

D. Va simply sighed at his blank expression and moved closer to him."What I'm saying big boy," she half-whispered into his ear, his bulge now clearly visible to her, "is that I want to play with your joystick."


	3. VIP Treatment

D. Va didn't wait for Nate's response – instead, her hands immediately got to work unbuckling his belt. After she was done, she tugged on his trousers to pull them down and reveal his boxers, as well as the shapely bulge of his still-rising 8 inch cock. Her delicate fingers began to unbutton his underwear and his dick sprang out like a jack-in-the-box.

"Check you out!" she exclaimed, gripping the base of his shaft firmly as she moved down and wrapped her warm lips around its tip. She let out a sound that was halfway between a moan and a sigh – the sound of pleasure and relief by a girl finally reunited with her all-time favourite toy.

She began to slowly rock her head back and forth, taking a little bit more of the length into her mouth each time. Her lips unintentionally made cute, wet noises as she worked herself up and down. Nate leaned back and closed his eyes, hearing only the sounds of D. Va carefully breathing through her nose, her involuntary slurping, and the quiet moans of pleasure.

D. Va started to rub the base of the cock in time with her head movements, causing Nate to gasp. Her soft hands expertly handled him in such a way that only a joint professional gamer and pilot could.

Nate opened his eyes and looked down. This sight of D. Va, fully suited with her headset still on, was one he had so frequently imagined. Her head continued to motion back and forth – the hot, moist sensation of her mouth was unbearably good. D. Va let out another loud moan as she sped up. The muffled sound of sheer ecstasy caused Nate to realise where he was. This wasn't just another one of his fantasies; the real-life D. Va was between his legs, sucking him like a pro.

This thought overwhelmed him – his head shot back as he began to spasm into D. Va's mouth, shooting his load against the back of her throat. She expertly swallowed it in one gulp, and began to clean the red-raw tip of his penis with her tongue.

He looked back down at her, and she glanced up with a smirk on her face.

"Is this easy mode?" she said sarcastically. Nate was too busy recovering to respond to her cruel quip.

D. Va moved herself away from Nate's crotch and stood up. She reached behind her neck and pressed an unseen button which caused her suit to loosen from around her neck. Next, she stretched the material over her shoulders and pulled it down, slowly uncovering her naked body.

Nate watched wide-eyed as her light peach skin was revealed, inch by inch. First came her breasts, bouncing free of the close-fitting material. They were average sized C-cups, with medium sized areola and small, tan nipples.

Next out of the suit was her thin, well toned stomach. _She could probably lift me over her head if she wanted to,_ Nate thought as he admired her body. She wasn't muscular, but it was clear she was incredibly fit. _Makes sense, considering her military career_ Nate reasoned.

Finally, she pulled her costume below her crotch. She had four small, triangular strips of pubic hair flaring away from the thin slit between her legs. Nate recognised their shape from the pink marks painted on her face.

D. Va bent down to pull the rest of the elastic material past her legs, stepping out once she reached the feet. She now stood in front of him, completely bare. The only thing she was still wearing was her headset.

"Kneel down," she commanded as he stared. The power behind her voice stopped Nate from asking what she had in mind, and he dutifully obliged. He knelt in front of where he had been sitting and D. Va raised one of her legs over his shoulder, resting it on the sofa.

Nate's eyes were suddenly filled with a full-on view of D. Va's crotch. It had small outer lips which were a shade darker than the rest of her skin, but the inside was a very light pink. The whole area was soaking wet, with small trails already running down the inside of her thighs.

Nate didn't need any further prompting. He instinctively leant forward and stuck his tongue out, meeting with D. Va's incredibly warm and juicy pussy. She moaned softly and leant into him.

He explored her with his tongue, feeling her soft lips part as he searched for her hole. He noted how sweet the taste was, savouring it in his mouth. He moved his tongue up and found her clitoris, the only thing that felt hard. He flicked it with his tongue, and D. Va let out a loud moan. She reached behind Nate's head and grabbed his hair softly as she leaned into him further, guiding his mouth by moving her hips.

D. Va moaned louder and louder, her hips moving faster and faster as Nate tried to keep pace by licking her up and down. She started to shudder, pulling Nate's head away and lowering her leg.

"Lay… down..." she said between breaths. Nate lifted himself off of the ground, ignoring how much his knees ached from the awkward position he was just in, and laid on the sofa. He realised what was about to happen, quickly lifting his shirt off and shuffling his pants further down his legs. He also realised that, despite being more aroused than he had been ever before in his life, there was no way he would be able to perform so soon after D. Va had drained him.

"D. Va, I can't..." he started to warn her, but was cut off as climbed on top of him. She hadn't climbed on top of his crotch – she had placed her knees on either side of his head. Nate's voice had been cut off as his mouth was swiftly reunited with D. Va's soaking snatch.

"Stick your tongue out, and don't move," she commanded. She was clearly a woman who knew what she wanted. Nate did as she said, moving his tongue past her clit and through her pussy lips, finally coming to rest over the entrance to her inner sanctum. Nate wondered if he would ever be allowed to penetrate her, fulfilling his ultimate fantasy.

As he was thinking about this, D. Va started to rock herself back and forth again, this time with a lot more stability and force. Nate quickly found himself having to time his breathing carefully and swallow the excessive juices – he could easily suffocate or drown in this position. _What an amazing way to go_ he thought to himself.

Nate opened his eyes and looked up at D. Va. She had her eyes closed, an image of ecstasy, but also careful concentration, painted across her face. She started to rub one of her nipples as she thrust herself to and fro on Nate's outstretched tongue. Nate felt as she went from a forwards motion to a circular one, and then back again, as she tried to maximise her own pleasure.

Her moaning increased in volume, and her thrusting increased in power. Nate wondered if the evening would end with him in a neck-brace due to the power at which she was pounding herself against his open mouth. D. Va used her other hand to start rubbing her clit herself, gasping for breath as she approached climax.

"Ah! Ahhh!" D. Va spasmed, unable to hold herself any longer. Nate felt her whole body shudder as she arched forward and orgasmed into Nate's mouth. Her hips thrust forward one last time, and Nate took the cue to return to licking her manually, lapping up the sweet juice that was dripping into his mouth.

D. Va lifted herself up and looked down with a face of pure contentment. She groaned as she lifted her legs up slightly, and then back down on either side of Nate so that she could collapse on top of him to recover.

Nate laid there, breathing heavily. His idol had just used his mouth and tongue to achieve her own satisfaction, and her tiny frame was now softly breathing on top of him. He felt as though he could die happy right this instant.

He became acutely aware of a warm sensation pressing against him - D. Va had managed to lay on top of him at just the right height so that her pussy pressed against his dick. D. Va was fully aware of this too, and she reached in-between her legs to grab it.

"Back up already?" she rhetorically asked as she began to massage it again. She buried her head into his neck and started to rub herself against it.

Nate silently wondered if this would be the moment that she chose to envelop him with her soft, pillowy walls. The idea of being inside her was intoxicating, and it would only take a tiny shift in position to make it happen.

As if she was reading his mind, D. Va lifted herself up again. However, if she was aware of how much he wanted to penetrate her, she only used the knowledge to further torment him. She leaned onto his boner, her soft lips parting around it, and rubbed herself backwards and forwards against his shaft.

Nate couldn't hold out much longer, and D. Va could clearly sense this from the shudders coming from his cock. She pulled herself behind it and aimed it upwards. Nate gasped as he suddenly came, spraying D. Va with cum.

Nate opened his eyes, completely breathless. D. Va's nude body now had half a dozen long strands of thick white goo covering it. She used one of her fingers to scoop up a pool of the liquid and rub it into her nipple, before putting the finger in her mouth and giving him an irresistible smile.

Nate closed his eyes again and let out a large sigh. Every muscle in his body ached, his head was still spinning from how bizarre this situation was, and all of his energy was well and truly drained. D. Va looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Looks like your hour is up," she remarked, a cheeky undertone to her voice.

The reality of where and why he was here suddenly hit him. It was all over. This incredible, once-in-a-lifetime experience had ended. His life had peaked, and he would spend every future moment replaying these events in his head.

D. Va carefully climbed off of him. "I need to take a shower, but maybe we should meet up a bit later?" she said. Her words acted like a defibrillator, kicking Nate back into life.

"Yeah! Of course!" he hurriedly said. "I'm staying in the hotel across from the convention centre."

"Me too!" D. Va said as she walked towards the bathroom door. "You should swing over to my room this evening. I'll let my bodyguards know you're coming so they don't hassle you."

D. Va entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her, as Nate stood up and walked over to the snack table. Thankfully there were some napkins that he could use to clean himself up.

While he was in the middle of getting dressed when he suddenly realised he was lacking some crucial information. He rushed over to the bathroom door and shouted to D. Va, "What room are you staying in?". From the other side of the door he heard a giggle. There was a click, and the door opened to reveal D. Va still completely bare, sweaty and dripping with semen. She leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Penthouse suite, of course."


	4. Going Up

**_Knock knock_**

Nate woke up with a gasp, opening his eyes to an unfamiliar bedroom. His brain slowly came around to remembering where he was – his hotel room. He had come back to it after his V.I.P meeting and immediately collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

He checked the time. 11pm. _Shit,_ he thought to himself. He was supposed to visit D. Va this evening. He quickly pulled on some shorts to check who had been knocking at his door. Looking through the peephole he saw… nobody. Whoever had been out there had gotten bored of waiting for him.

He looked down and saw a small piece of pink paper that had been slid under the door. The colour of the note reminded him of D. Va. _Wait, did I dream that whole thing?_ Nate thought to himself as he reached down to pick it up.

 ** _Too tired to come and visit me? ;)_**

 ** _D. Va: 1 Nate: 0_**

Nate smiled to himself. _Wasn't a dream after all._ He quickly found some clean clothes from his suitcase, a plain looking t-shirt and a clean pair of shorts, and headed down to reception.

In order to get to the penthouse he had to take a special elevator; a shuttle between only the ground floor and the top floor. He found it was guarded by two very large, muscular men wearing suits – presumably D. Va's bodyguards.

"Yeah, what?" one of them said as he approached.

"Uhh… I'm Nate. D. Va is expecting me," he said sheepishly, hoping that D. Va had done as she promised and forewarned them of his arrival.

The two bodyguards looked him up and down before sharing a smirk between themselves. "Alright, pipsqueak, go on up," the one on the right said, pushing a button in the wall to open the elevator doors.

"Remember, any funny business and you'll have us to answer to," the one on the left said as Nate entered the elevator.

"I think D. Va can handle this one," the one on the right laughed as the elevator door closed.

Nate's stomach lurched slightly as the elevator started its ascent. _D. Va handling me… I sure hope so_ Nate thought as he approached the penthouse suite.

The elevator dinged to signal its arrival, and Nate stepped out. His eyes were immediately met with one of the most awe-inspiring and beautiful sights he had ever seen – through the floor-to-ceiling glass windows he could see almost the entirety of Hanamura. The hotel was nearly 30 stories tall, and there were few other buildings as tall in what was mostly a cosy, traditional Japanese city.

Nate approached the window and cooed at the spectacular sight. He then turned on his heel to observe the rest of the room – it was a huge, open-plan room with a glass domed ceiling. In the centre of the room was a single, thick pillar into which the elevator was built.

From here, Nate could see a kitchen in the far right corner and a large living space with sofas and chairs in the right hand corner closest to him. On either side of the pillar there were symmetrical sets of stairs leading somewhere under the floor, and to his left were a set of glass doors leading out to a balcony area.

Nate's attention was mostly fixed on the object in the far left corner though – it was almost twice his size, bright pink, with an odd aerodynamic shape to it and a pair of legs: D. Va's MEKA unit.

He ran over to it and gawked. _What the hell is it doing here?_ he wondered. He didn't dare touch it, but he did slowly circle it and admire it from all angles. He was especially interested in the inside, where D. Va would sit and stream during her missions, but he couldn't see much of it from the outside.

"Isn't she beautiful?" a familiar voice said. Nate's head looked over to see D. Va coming up from one of the sets of stairs. She wasn't wearing her battle suit like she had done during the V.I.P meeting – she was instead now wearing a pink shirt and a loose pair of shorts, both emblazoned with her "D. Va" pseudonym. Seeing her like this, without her usual headset and pink face-marks and in much more casual clothes, made her seem more like a different person to the personality that Nate was familiar with. This was Hana Song, rather than D. Va.

"Yeah, she is," Nate responded, looking over at Hana as he said it. "What's it doing here, though?"

"Oh, you know," Hana responded, "just in case an Omnic Crisis rears its head while I'm over here. Wouldn't want to be caught unaware."

Nate raised his eyebrow at this response, but didn't question it further. Instead, he pointed at the hatch at the back of the MEKA unit. "Can I see the inside of it?"

"Sure," Hana replied. "MEKA activate!" she shouted, and the machine suddenly came alive. The lights turned on, the legs stood themselves up, and the hatch whirred open. Nate poked his head inside as Hana walked up beside him.

Inside were dozens of dials, buttons and lights, all of them labelled with tiny Korean letters. Hana leaned next to him and started to point them out.

"Those ones there are altitude and velocity," she began to explain to Nate, "and that one shows damage sustained, and in which areas."

"How do you fly it?" Nate asked.

"The two joysticks out at the front handle all of that – movement, cannons, thrusters. That button there is for the defence matrix, to prevent any projectiles hitting. And finally, my favourite button," she said pointing over to a big red button on the side. It was covered by a plastic lid and had a large pink bunny sticker on it.

"The self-destruct?" he guessed.

"Yeah. Nerf this!" she yelled as she leapt into the cockpit, lifted the protective lid and slammed the button. The room was suddenly filled with the familiar siren alerting everybody in the vicinity that there was about to be a huge explosion.

Nate instinctively backed away quickly, shouting "What the fuck!?" as he did so. He was so alarmed that he toppled backwards and fell on the floor. Hana burst out laughing as she watched this, before hitting the button a second time. The room immediately went silent, except for Hana's laughter at her own cruel prank.

"Are you fucking mental!?" Nate shouted at her. Hana tried to explain something, but every time she opened her mouth a fresh bout of laughter started. Eventually, she wiped the tears from her eyes and managed to construct a sentence.

"It isn't a real MEKA, you dummy. It's just a prop."

Nate sighed heavily, propping himself up on the floor and holding his heart in his hand. It was beating like he had just run a marathon. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to it, feeling it with his hand. It was definitely some form of metal.

"It feels real…" he said as Hana climbed out of the machine.

"Well it _was_ a real MEKA, but they removed the power core," she explained. "Did you really believe they would let me park a flying tank, capable of mass destruction, in their hotel room?"

"I… I knew it sounded stupid, but it looked and acted like the real thing…" Nate shyly replied, embarrassed he had fallen for her joke.

Hana approached him. "So anyway, what took you so long?"

"I fell asleep. Guess I didn't know how exhausted I was until I laid down," Nate explained. He looked back over to the stairs that he had seen Hana come up. "What were you up to before I got here?"

Hana followed his line of sight. "The master bedroom is down there. The other stairs lead to guest bedrooms" she explained.

"So that means you were sleeping too?" Nate poked her, happy he wasn't the only one worn out by their encounter.

"Hey, don't flatter yourself. I was asleep because of the convention," she smiled. "You get good at taking a lot of power naps with a lifestyle like mine."

Nate couldn't help but stare at Hana – her small frame in those loose fitting clothes. The thought of just picking her up and throwing her on a bed was tempting.

"Want to give me the grand tour? Let's start with… the master bedroom," Nate said smarmily. Hana shook her head at him.

"Such a one track mind," she said playfully, before leaning up into his ear. "Later," she whispered, before skipping over to the kitchen area.

The kitchen was big enough to satisfy any professional chef – the deep, black marble work-surface was laid out in a large, hollow square with a gap to enter it. Along one wall was a huge American-style fridge/freezer as well as a number of other expensive looking kitchen appliances, and there seemed to be an endless number of cupboards underneath.

"Do you cook much?" Nate asked as she entered the kitchen. To answer his question, she opened up a pair of cupboards and pulled out a packet of Dorito's in a size much larger than Nate was aware they sold. Nate shook his head at her, and approached the fridge/freezer.

"You know, I'm actually pretty good at cooking," Nate boasted, then fell silent as he opened the fridge door and found nothing but Mountain Dew and some leftover pizza. He sighed. "Do you have any real food? I haven't eaten since … ". He turned around and smirked. "You were my last meal, actually."

Hana blushed and hit him in the shoulder. "There's no food, but there _is_ room service," she said as she approached a plain looking phone attached to the wall. She picked it up and dialled a single number.

"Hello? Yeah, hi. Can we get two extra-large pizzas? Uhh… cheesy, with lots of meat. Uh huh. Okay, great."

Nate approached her from behind, pressing himself into her as she hung up. "Cheesy with lots of meat, eh?" he said, "Is that why you like me as well?"

Hana burst into laughter at his ridiculous pickup line, and turned around. "You really do have a one-track mind, don't you?" she said. She suddenly stuck a hand down his shorts. "Just as I thought, semi-hard already!"

Nate retaliated by sticking a hand down her shorts, noting that she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath them. "Don't play innocent with me, you're already wet!"

Hana moved away, causing both hands out of their respective shorts, and walked over to the glass doors that led out to the balcony. "That 'wet' is from when I peed, before you got here," she said. It wasn't true, but Nate didn't need to know that.

"Eww," Nate shouted, and ran after her. Hana stepped out onto the balcony area, a large semi-circular area with a waist-height guard rail around the edge. It had tables and chairs out for half a dozen people to eat out here, as well as a sizeable hot tub in the centre.

Nate stepped out onto his balcony and caught his breath – the air this evening was cool and crisp, and the lights below in the city looked even more amazing than when viewed through the window. He followed Hana as she made her way to the edge of the balcony, leaning against the guard-rail when she arrived.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked him wistfully.

"It's incredible," Nate replied, looking out at the city besides her. The sky was clear, and thousands of stars were visible in the night sky. The moon seemed so much bigger and brighter than Nate had ever seen before, bathing them in moonlight.

They stood there together for a while, silently taking in the sight. Hana seemed deep in thought about something, but Nate didn't want to pry. He was just happy to be able to admire her from this distance.

Nate finally broke the silence. "I never thought I would get to see a sight like this with my own eyes. You must have seen a dozen cities like this, right?"

"More, probably," she replied.

"Does it ever get boring?" Nate enquired.

"No, never."

They returned to silence briefly, before Hana continued; "It does get lonely though."

"But not any more?" Nate asked hesitantly, still unsure where his relationship to Hana would ultimately go.

"Not tonight," she turned to him She leaned up to him and kissed him deeply, more passionately than before. She broke away after a minute, smiling at him – she seemed back to her fun-loving self.

"Come on, last one in the hot-tub has to pay for dinner," she said as she grinned and started towards the centre of the balcony, pulling her t-shirt over her head. Nate quickly followed suit, letting his shorts fall down his legs as he ran. He pulled at Hana's arm to try to slow her down, but she retaliated by making a grab at his dick – which was flapping wildly between his legs as he ran.

They finally reached the hot-tub, Nate having managed to get naked first. Hana's shorts were still half down her legs as she tried in vain to shake them off. Nate jumped into the water as she finally flung them off, diving in only a second behind him.

"Thanks for paying for dinner," Nate said smugly. In response, Hana splashed water up into his face. They settled comfortably into the water on opposite sides of the hot-tub – it was spacious, but they could still reach each other if they stretched.

Nate's feet bumped into Hana's, who retaliated with a gentle kick. This slowly escalated into a full blown foot war beneath the water, until Hana finally took the advantage by wrapping her feet around Nate's dick. Nate responded to this by moving his feet between Hana's thighs, clumsily masturbating each other in an attempt to make the other yield.

"Ah… that really tickles," Hana said as Nate's feet rubbed against her clit, making small circular motions with his big toe. On the other side of the tub, Nate had become fully erect. Hana used a foot on either side of his dick to wank him. Nate enjoyed the strange, haphazard movement more than he expected to.

Finally, Nate gave up. Hana had too much foot control for him to keep up with. He groaned as her feet moved faster and faster, pushing him to his limit. He leaned back, ready to lose control, when suddenly she stopped.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, a sly smile on her face. She moved herself over to where he was sitting.

"Sit up on the edge," she said. He obeyed, noticing that sitting on the edge meant her head would be the perfect height to give him a blowjob. He closed his eyes and she positioned herself between his legs.

Then he felt something odd. Soft and warm, but definitely not her mouth. He opened his eyes and realised what she was up to – she had pressed his dick in between her boobs.

She leaned forward and his shaft moved through her still wet breasts, and then leaned back again. He gasped as she went back and forth, squeezing her tits together to keep a tight grip. Still close from her footwork, it wouldn't take long for Nate to come.

Hana pushed herself right to the base of his dick, able to just about wrap her lips around the tip. She repeated this a couple more times, raising herself up and then pressing herself down in order to suck the head. This was too much for Nate to take - he thrust his dick forward and exploded cum all over her face and breasts.

He looked down for the second time that day at Hana's deceptively cute face, now dripping wet with his semen. She smiled as she sucked up as much as she could and swallowed, cleaning his cock with her tongue.

Finally, she returned to the hot-tub, dipping herself as deep as she could in order to clean herself. Once Nate had caught his breath, he also slipped back into the warm water.

They sat a while in silence. Hana opened her mouth to suggest an act that Nate could perform on her, to repay the favour, when suddenly there was a _ding_ as the elevator announced its arrival.

"Shit, the pizza!"


	5. Climax

Nate and Hana sat in the living area eating pizza – Hana was wearing only a towel, which she had hurriedly wrapped around herself when the elevator had arrived; this had turned out to be unnecessary as Hana's bodyguards had correctly read the situation and sent the pizza up alone.

Nate sat in his shorts next to Hana. He looked down at the quarter of his pizza remaining and clutched his stomach; he was absolutely stuffed. Meanwhile, Hana took the final bite of her second-to-last slice, with the final slice in her hands before she had even finished chewing.

"How the hell did you manage to eat a pizza this size? It was nearly as big as you!" he exclaimed, watching in awe as she hurriedly finished her meal.

She shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a growing girl," she innocently replied. Nate's eyes wandered down her body: her relatively small breasts wrapped up in the towel, her slim waist, her well-toned thighs and legs. _Growing where, exactly?_ he wondered.

Hana swallowed the final bite of pizza and leaned back, contented. "Lightweight," she commented, looking at Nate's leftovers.

"Hey, it's only because I've eaten more than you today," he responded.

"I ate plenty today too," she smirked and stood up.

"So what's for desert?" he asked as she walked over to the kitchen. She rummaged in one of the drawers before returning and placing something on the table.

"This," she replied, lifting her hand away and revealing a small, white pill. Nate's eyes widened, looking to Hana for an explanation. "Just something to help tonight along," she explained.

Her suggestive tone led him to guess that they were some sort of performance enhancing pill. "Aren't these kinds of pills usually blue?" he asked her blankly.

"The ones you can buy at a pharmacy, sure. These ones are special though," she said. Nate looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I can't say anything more than that, it's confidential," she further explained to him. This only caused Nate to stare harder. She sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you," she conceded, sitting down next to him. "If you breathe a word of this to anybody though, I'll have to lock you up."

"That doesn't sound like a punishment," Nate grinned, before responding seriously, "My lips are sealed."

"Okay," Hana repeated, taking a deep breath, "It's from Overwatch labs."

Nate's eyes widened at the name of the international special ops unit, then scrunched up his face in confusion at the implication. "Why the hell are you guys developing pills like that?" he asked, motioning towards the small, white pill on the table.

Hana laughed. "It wasn't supposed to have that effect! Officially it was meant to be a stamina enhancer, for use on missions. We didn't want a long-term supplement or any permanent physical changes, just a quick pick-me-up before battle."

She continued, "So Winston developed that: a prototype. He gave it to some of us to test out in the field. That was me, Pharah and Zarya, since we all have duties outside of Overwatch – not to mention diverse body types to test the full effects."

"They worked perfectly, giving us a couple of hours of almost limitless energy and heightened senses. After being given the green light, a squad of Overwatch agents were deployed using them. Unlike the test group though, that group consisted of men…"

"…and there were some side effects?" Nate guessed.

"The confidential debrief listed 'long periods of erectness without stimulation' and 'an increase in lustful urges', among other things," Hana smirked.

Nate picked up the pill. "You really think I'll need this, then?" he enquired, almost a little hurt at the suggestion of using it. In response, she pulled a white pill out for herself and threw it into her mouth, swallowing.

She leant forward into his ear and whispered," Come down in five minutes." She stood up and walked off towards the stairs leading to the master bedroom. Halfway there, her towel dropped off of her body – her pert ass teasing him as it disappeared down the stairs.

Nate didn't hesitate in picking up the pill and swallowing. _I wonder how long it takes to kick in_ he thought to himself. He leaned back on the sofa and let out a deep breath. This was it. He was finally going to fulfil his ultimate fantasy with D. Va. _No,_ he thought to himself, _Hana Song_. The sweet, hyperactive girl behind the persona he had spent countless years watching.

He noticed his heart rate increasing, unsure if it was an effect of the pill he had just taken or simply because he was thinking about what was to come. He stood up and started to pace anxiously around the room, taking time to look back at the giant, deactivated MEKA unit that Hana had scared him with earlier. He then wandered back out onto the balcony and took in a deep breath of cool evening air.

He looked over at the hot-tub, the puddles of water and other fluids telling the story of teenage excitement that had taken place there. Looking out over the city, the breath-taking view he had seen earlier seemed almost dull. His thoughts were too consumed with his desire to rush down the stairs; he felt himself growing hard effortlessly, and wondered how long it had been since she had told him to wait five minutes.

He decided that however long it had been, it had been _too_ long. He needed this to happen right now. He stepped back inside the penthouse suite and started to descend the stairs to the master bedroom. Once he reached the door, he carefully pushed it open to reveal a dimly lit room. In the centre of it was a large, heart-shaped bed on which Hana was laying.

Nate stared forward, his heart-rate so high it was rocking his body. Hana was spread eagle, smiling at him as he approached her. He pulled down his shorts, momentarily snagging them on his pulsing member as they struggled to get past the obstruction. Using every ounce of willpower to resist simply throwing himself on top of her, he carefully climbed onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

Their lips pressed against each other as Hana wrapped her hands around his body. Nate used a hand to grasp and guide himself into her; he pushed his shaft down between her labia before thrusting forward to penetrate her. They gasped simultaneously. Nate felt her intoxicating warmth pressing softly on all sides of him, savouring the feeling momentarily before carefully pulling himself out and thrusting again.

Hana moaned into his ear. He continued to thrust, trying to find a good rhythm. Hana also began to shift her hips back and forth, matching his movements and leading him to slowly speed up. Nate returned to kissing Hana, her soft moans muffled by his mouth.

Hana wrapped her legs around Nate's lower back, using them to control his thrusting. She moved to guide him almost completely out of her, before pulling him back in quickly and causing a loud smack as their bodies collided; her pussy made a satisfying squelch as her juices overflowed and stained the sheets they were on.

Nate repeated this motion, slowly removing himself followed by thrusting forcefully forward. It seemed no matter how hard he thrust, Hana wanted it again but harder. He continued to slam himself into her, each time followed by a cry of pleasure from Hana, until finally he couldn't take the sensation anymore. With one final thrust forward, Hana suddenly felt her insides coated with his hot, sticky semen. He gasped as he orgasmed harder than he had ever before.

Hana's legs fell to her side as Nate collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. He carefully rolled off of her and collapsed onto the bed. Whilst recovering, he felt an odd sensation below his waist; he looked down to see Hana cleaning his cock with her mouth.

Instead of the usual ache that came with stimulation straight after an orgasm, Nate felt as though he could immediately go again. Hana clearly felt the same, as she wasted no time in lifting her leg over and climbing on top of him.

"Securing the point!" she said as she re-inserted him and started to move her hips back and forth. Nate stared upwards at her small frame towering over him and instinctively reached his hands up to her breasts. He rubbed her nipples with his thumbs as she moved herself on his cock. She leaned back and moaned.

This continued for a while until Nate slid his hands down her slim body, resting at her hips. He gripped her tightly and began to manually thrust into her as she kept still. She gasped as he continued to pound himself into her, and he reaching down with a hand and rubbed her clit in an effort to bring her to climax.

Before she did however, Nate suddenly came again. She was further filled with his fluids as she collapsed onto his chest, quietly purring and biting into his neck as he emptied himself inside her.

Nate went limp underneath her, exhaling heavily. _Twice in as many minutes_ he thought. He couldn't possibly keep up this pace all night, could he?

Hana leaned up to his ear. "From behind?" she quietly suggested. Nate smiled and kissed her before shuffling out from underneath her. Hana stayed where she was and lifted her ass into the air. Nate lifted himself onto his knees and moved into position behind her.

He gripped his still hard shaft and raised it up against Hana's pussy, only to find it blocked by her hand. "You need to deliver a payload here," she explained, using her hands to spread her ass-cheeks wide open.

Nate stared down at the tight hole in front of him. _Never imagined she would be into this_ , he thought to himself. Even after years of watching her streams and reading about her exploits, he was still learning new things about her.

Nate firmly pressed himself up against her butt, pushing the tip of his dick against the hole. Hana groaned as she slowly pushed back against him, swallowing his cock with her ass inch by inch. Nate took a sharp intake of air, surprised by how tight the fit was. He held himself steady as Hana determined the tempo, slowly sliding herself along his length.

Nate reached his hands underneath her and started to massage her breasts while she moved herself on and off of his dick, moaning loudly. Nate could feel her tremble and tighten around him as she struggled to contain her pleasure. He moved his hands around to her thighs, holding them firmly as he pushed himself deep inside of her. He pulled himself out and very quickly pushed himself back inside, her buttocks slapping loudly against him. Hana let out a cry of surprise, causing Nate to slow down in case she was in pain.

"Harder," she commanded, to his surprise. He obeyed and started to slam himself against her, every inch of his cock managing to fit inside. "Harder!" she shouted again; Nate wasn't sure he could go any harder without hurting her, but he did it anyway; the speed and volume of their bodies hitting together now sounding like applause.

Nate used one of his hands to spank her in-between thrusts, causing her to scream with joy. She moved her hand below herself to masturbate whilst Nate used his other hand to lean forward and cup one of her breasts, pinching her nipple.

"Oh, fuck! Nerf this!" Hana screamed from beneath him, her legs and chest spasming as she orgasmed. Nate carried on hammering into her, bringing himself to climax as well; he started to pump his load into her as she continued to ride the waves of pleasure, no longer holding back her loud vocalisations.

The pair lay there a while, jointly orgasming, before Hana's legs gave way and caused Nate to fall forwards on top of her. His cock slowly fell out of Hana's ass of its own accord, a trail of his thick liquid dripping down her thighs. He rolled off of her and lay there, content.

Nate looked over at Hana, still face down in the bed and dripping with sweat. "I guess that makes the score 1:1," he gloated. Hana hummed in agreement before finally moving herself to look at him.

"That just means we need a tie-breaker…"


	6. The Morning After

Nate slowly awoke, his eyes glazed and blurry. The first thing he noticed was how much every muscle in his body ached. _No wonder,_ he thought as he recalled the activities from the night before.

The second thing he noticed was the small, quietly breathing body pressed against his chest. Hana Song – clearly just as worn out as he was from last night. Nate looked up at the ceiling and then around the room. He hadn't paid much attention to the décor of the room last night for obvious reasons, but now that he had time to take it in he saw that it was nothing but pink.

A clock on the wall showed the time: 9am. Blizzcon would be starting soon, and D. Va would need to be there for the planned events. Hana groaned, still half asleep, as Nate moved her head and arms from his chest. He carefully slid out of the bed and started to search for his shorts, which he had thrown off in a hurry last night. Once he had found them, he headed back over to the bed. He took a moment to appreciate how naturally beautiful Hana looked, sprawled across half of the bed with her hair a mess.

"Hana," Nate bent down and whispered. She grunted in response, not yet ready to be woken up. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked. She rolled over, the covers being partially lifted along with her. Her buttocks were on full display, as well as a small glimpse at the slit between her legs.

"Something big," she shouted, partially muffled by the pillow her face was buried in. Nate wondered if this was a subtle invitation to take his dick out again, but even if it was he didn't think he would be able to do anything with his exhausted body. Instead he took her request literally and headed up to the kitchen to order something from room service.

* * *

Hana sat at the dining table, her hair still wet from the shower, as she voraciously ate her food. Nate had ordered them both large, continental breakfasts.

Nate sat beside her, unable to help find himself aroused again as she sat in cute, pink panties with a towel around her shoulders. Her breasts were as perky as ever, jiggling slightly as she cut her food up into manageable chunks. Nate felt odd, being fully dressed in his shorts and shirt, but Hana clearly didn't mind her state of undress in his company; after yesterday, what was left to hide?

"So…" Nate started, desperate to start a conversation but having no idea how. They hadn't spoken since he had told her that breakfast was on its way.

"Mhm?" Hana cocked her head slightly at him, whilst still having a mouth full of food.

"Did you want to meet up later today, after you're done with your convention duties?" Nate asked. He had wanted to slowly lead up to asking the question, but it ended up being blurted out straight away. Things had seemed to flow so naturally yesterday, but now the situation seemed almost awkward.

Hana slowed slightly, chewing what was already in her mouth and not preparing a fork-full of food to replace its contents. She swallowed and sighed. "Actually, I think I'm busy all day today."

"How about tomorrow?" Nate hurriedly asked, not taking the hint.

"All day tomorrow too, and then after that I'm flying back to Korea," she bluntly said.

Nate paused, her words and their implications sinking in. "So that's it?" Nate quietly asked her.

"Well, unless you plan on relocating to Korea, I doubt we'll bump into each other again…" Hana replied sarcastically.

"I could do that," he admitted. It would be a big move, and he would need to apply for a visa, but there wasn't really anything stopping him.

"Don't be stupid, Nate. Yesterday was fun, but I don't think there is any future between us," she finally said, shattering Nate's heart.

He fell silent and returned to eating his food, though he no longer had an appetite. He wasn't usually an emotional guy, but faced with the reality that he might lose the person who had made him the happiest in the world caused his eyes to water slightly. His mind raced for the right thing to say; he didn't want to imagine that yesterday hadn't meant anything to her and that she had only wanted him for his cock.

"So you were just using me?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"Let's not lie to each other Nate, we were using each other. You wanted to fulfil your fantasy, and I needed some down time. That was all it ever was – did you really think that yesterday were the beginnings of a healthy, loving relationship?"

"I was happy enough just meeting you! You were the one that jumped on me," he said desperately.

"You didn't push me off!" she retorted.

They sat quietly, neither of them finishing their food. Nate calmly left the table – he had decided that it was too painful to continue this. He would rather leave on a relatively high note, with some dignity, then drag this to its conclusion. Hana had made up her mind and he would respect her decision rather than try to change it.

He was making his way to the elevator when Hana rushed over and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I wasn't lying yesterday, you know," she said softly. "Everything I said about my life being too busy for a boyfriend was the truth. You don't want to be involved with me because you would never get to spend any time with me."

"But I…" Nate started, but Hana placed a finger over his lips.

"What about when I go out on military missions? What about my duties to Overwatch? Could you really deal with that sort of thing, me disappearing off at a moment's notice – possibly to my death?"

Nate tried to speak, but couldn't find his voice. He hadn't actually considered the reality of having a relationship with her. All he knew was that he wanted more days like yesterday, even sex-free ones. Simply being in Hana's proximity made him feel warm inside. It felt _right_.

"Not to mention I would lose the large portion of my viewers who like to fantasise that I'm pure and innocent," she half-heartily admitted.

"Do those guys really matter?" Nate asked.

"They matter to my agent, and my sponsors," She responded.

"Do they matter to you though?" Nate asked again. "Would you give up your life of fame to have a normal life with me?"

Now it was Hana that was at a loss for words. That was a difficult question – unanswerable, even. "It isn't that simple…" her voice trailed off.

They silently stood there, their bodies inches apart. Hana hugged him tightly, and then leaned up to kiss him.

"We could make it work…" he said hesitantly.

Hana shook her head. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Hana looked at the clock on the wall and cursed. "I need to get ready or I'm going to be late," she said, breaking away from Nate and heading towards the bedroom. She laughed to herself on the way, a thought coming into her head. "With a schedule like mine, I need an assistant more than I need a boyfriend."

She suddenly stopped and turned to look at Nate, an idea quickly forming in her head.

* * *

 _2 months later_

D. Va sat in front of her computer wearing a T-shirt and a pair of shorts with the names of her sponsers on. The webcam picking up on her careful and intense concentration as she out-manoeuvred her opponent in a game of StarCraft; her screen lit up with activity as she flanked her opponents unit's with her main army, whilst also controlling two guerrilla forces attacking his other bases. After only a few seconds, her opponent typed "GG" and conceded, another victim to D. Va's unbelievable pace and tactics.

"No hacks required!" D. Va sweetly smiled as she said one of her signature catchphrases into her headset, lifting her fingers into a peace sign. The chatroom lit up with praise at how skilfully she had dispatched her latest opponent, as well as the general comments on how cute she was. D. Va leaned back into her chair and checked the time - 13:00. Lunchtime.

"Okay guys, it's time to stop for lunch. I'll be back in 15 minutes. Stay tuned!" she said as she waved goodbye into the camera, using her other hand to click the various options on her computer to disable camera and microphone input. Once the stream had been set to pause, she let out a loud sigh - exhausting work as always. She stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Really awesome play that game," Nate said as she entered. Despite now working as D. Va's assistant, he still found the time to watch her streams. "Lunch is on the table," he said, beckoning towards the plate of pasta he had prepared.

D. Va sat down at the table and began to eat the lunch that Nate had prepared. She ate as ferociously as she fought in her game, quickly finished her meal and beginning her stretches - sitting down all day meant she needed to keep herself active between streaming.

Nate watched Hana doing her stretches from across the room. _Being D. Va's assistant sure has its perks,_ he thought to himself. "Do you need anything else?" he asked her.

In response, she slid her shorts down her legs and bent over the table. "Make it quick," she said, spreading herself with her hands. "Only five minutes before I'm back on air."

 _Oh yes… it has its perks._


End file.
